


What's Your Taste?

by Grimey_rick



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimey_rick/pseuds/Grimey_rick
Summary: Daryl's been watching her all night; even watched as she stumbled out of the booth leaving her phone behind.





	What's Your Taste?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been getting all these new ideas and I just had to write this...

She's been here for hours but Daryl hasn't been able to look away from her.

Wants to - really wants to - go over to her, introduce himself, maybe send her a drink, but that's not a Daryl thing to do and he's not about to start acting different because of some _girl_.

Besides, she's with people - a couple - and he doesn't want to interrupt anything or embarrass himself.

But he's never seen anybody quite like this girl. Never _wanted_ anybody quite as much as this girl.

He sits a few more minutes imagining what she would look like sprawled out on his bed before he shakes that thought away and stumbles out of his seat to take a piss...

Daryl swings open the bathroom door with a huff and makes his way back to his seat when he sees the girl stood there ordering drinks - and Daryl knows that if he's going to take a chance he should take it now. So, he approaches her, shoulders squared with his teeth clamped and grinding.

"Hi" Good start, fucker. Try again. "I'm Daryl."

To his surprise, the girl - who, by the way is 100 times more captivating up close - actually grins at him. She goes to pick up the drinks and looks back up at him. "Took you long enough, _Daryl_." And then she's walking away from him and he's wondering _the hell did that mean?_ But he thinks he already knows when she turns back around and gives him  _that_ look. 

She'd seen him watching her. Did she mind? Was he a creep? Daryl doesn't bother with the answers to those questions and sits back down on the bar stool.

A few drinks later and he's truly wasted. He reckons he could march himself up to her booth, grab her hand and pull her into the toilets but when he turns around his head is spinning and he has to take a minute to breathe before he recognises them and they're _leaving_ , glasses empty and stood up with their jackets on.

He sighs heavily but that's before he notices she's left her phone on the table. Daryl chuckles because he knows exactly what he's doing if she doesn't turn around to pick it up.

And she doesn't. Instead she walks out of the booth and towards the doors. Daryl can't say for sure and it's probably the alcohol but he swears she winks at him before she leaves. Now he's wondering if she left her phone on purpose but he figures he doesn't mind that, not one bit.

Daryl waits all but 15 seconds before he's gone and swiped that phone and put it into his pocket.

\---------

It's about 1 in the morning when he pushes his apartment door open and steps inside. He kicks off his boots and shuffles out of his jacket whilst walking towards his bedroom.

Daryl unbuttons his shirt and lays back on the mattress. He grabs the phone out of his jeans pocket and clicks it on, silently praying that it isn't locked because what the _hell_ would he do with it then?

He practically squeaks like a little girl when he swipes at the screen and it slides open with no requirement for a pass code. He's not entirely sure what to do with it now, to be honest. He thinks he ought to check that it's actually her phone and not just some randoms so he clicks onto gallery and sweet holy fucking hell it's her phone alright... the first picture he sees is a selfie she's taken and he feels his face flush because this is so _wrong_ to be looking through her phone - that she may or may not have left intentionally - but he can't stop and then what he sees next has his dicks attention because it's her fucking tits and they're so, so gorgeous he wishes he could put his hand through the screen and circle and tweak her little peaks until they're as hard as his dick is, then maybe stick his tongue out and---

No. He can't be doing this. Why would she purposely leave her phone - that anyone could pick up - with pictures like that on it? He couldn't justify it. The only way he could would be if she knew he'd be the one to pick it up. Meaning she knew he'd want to take it, and ultimately, wanted him to see her photos. But Daryl can't come to grips with that possibility and so he clicks the phone off and shifts into a position that he can get some shut eye in.

  ---------

The sun's glaring through Daryl's awfully thin curtains and that's what wakes him up. With a groan he flips the duvet off of his body and slowly sits up, clutching his head with both hands as the repercussions of drinking so much last night are realised.

Then he sees her phone on the bed next to him and the image of her tits appear in his head and with that his dick is now throbing painfully. _Fuck_ , _h_ _e's weak_. He sighs and grabs for the phone, clicks it on and swipes his trembling thumb across the screen and it opens straight onto that very picture that has him breathing heavy.

Daryl doesn't think about how perverted this is when his hand travels down towards the button of his jeans and pops it open... doesn't feel disgusted with himself when he grasps his aching cock and pulls it free from his boxer shorts... Daryl feels nothing but hot all over when he closes his hand around himself and tugs from base upwards while his other hand holds the phone to his view and he's groaning and thinking how much he wishes she were here so he could cum all over those beautiful tits. He's imagining what noises she'd make with his dick buried deep in her pussy and that's when he explodes, ropes of milky warm liquid coating his stomach.

He's fucked. He's covered in his cum and he's fucked. Knows he's even more fucked when the phone he's holding starts ringing and him being a clumsy asshole (because who wouldn't be even a little clumsy after jacking off to _that?_ ) slides his thumb across the screen and he's answering it. The voice on the other end making his mouth slack because what the FUCK that's her! He's inhaling sharply but when she says his name he nearly chokes and he can't do this right now so he hangs up before she's given a chance to say anything else.

He chucks the phone across the room and let's out a string of curses.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what do ya'll think? 
> 
> Lemme know! :)


End file.
